


Sexy

by Ahthatgentleman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahthatgentleman/pseuds/Ahthatgentleman
Summary: Yubel es sexy. Judai lo sabe y por eso es tan fácil ceder a sus instintos.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos (: Este fanfic fue publicado originalmente en FF net y decidí probar suerte aquí para hacer crecer la comunidad Soulshipping en español.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece. Pero quisiera que Judai sí me perteneciera porque es mi hijo y lo amo.

-Nee, Yubel. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo sexy que eres? En esta vida… _o en la otra_.

Caía la tarde, el panorama había tomado matices rojos, naranjas y amarillos. Alrededor de ellos no había nada más que bosque y un bello lago que Judai había aprovechado para darse un relajante chapuzón. Yubel se quedó pensando unos segundos, brazos cruzados delante de su pecho y vista clavada en el horizonte. Era una pregunta extraña, pero si su precioso Judai preguntaba algo, por mínimo que fuera, entonces respondería.

- _Sexy_ no era una palabra que se usara en aquel entonces -dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros -Tampoco me lo has dicho en esta vida. Hasta hoy, por lo menos.

Judai asintió y se colocó frente a Yubel con una sonrisa que ya conocía perfectamente.

-Bueno, debes saber que te encuentro increíblemente irresistible.

Yubel soltó una risita contenida ante la galantería de su amado. Al principio, su apariencia era su mayor inseguridad -la única, en realidad- porque, aunque sabía que el amor de Judai era honesto, puro y eterno, entendía que su figura era demasiado horrorosa para ser deseada en un plano carnal. Y a pesar de haber pensado en Judai en formas poco decorosas, no tener sexo con él no era algo que le atormentara; después de todo, su lazo con el chico era tan fuerte y tan superior al entendimiento humano, que poco podía importar lo demás.

Por supuesto, todo cambió el día que Judai decidió compartir información valiosa que le dio un giro inesperado a lo que Yubel pensaba.

 _«A veces me siento raro cuando estoy contigo»_ le había dicho mientras descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol. Yubel arqueó una ceja sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso « _¡pero es un_ buen raro _! Me pasa cuando estamos muy cerca y puedo sentir tu calor... A veces tengo sueños en los que estamos los dos juntos y yo estoy... yo estoy sin ropa y tú me tocas en partes en las que no me has tocado nunca pero que me gustaría que tocaras...»_

Yubel no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, Judai había tenido _sueños húmedos_ en los que _ambos_ eran protagonistas, en los que _Yubel_ tenía permitido tocar más allá de lo que imaginaba. Su cara debió ser un poema porque su amado le miraba con la cara roja y algo de vergüenza, seguramente había una manera más apropiada de decir todo aquello pero él no la conocía. De todas formas, ya estaba hecho, Judai de verdad, _de verdad_ deseaba a Yubel y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Desde aquella primera vez en que dieron rienda suelta a lo que sentían, algo en Judai cambió. Se volvió más osado, más seguro de su cuerpo, de lo que quería y Yubel estaba más que feliz de explorar esa recién hallada sexualidad junto a él, pasando horas descubriendo nuevos placeres y explotando sensaciones que ambos pudiesen disfrutar.

-¿Oh, en serio? Me gustaría saber qué tanto.

Yubel metió ambas manos bajo la camiseta de Judai para acariciar su pecho. Su piel siempre estaba tan calientita y suave, Yubel enloquecía cada vez que podía tomarse el tiempo de disfrutar ese tacto, porque sabía que aquel privilegio no le pertenecía a nadie más. Levantó un poco la prenda para dejar su abdomen descubierto y, acercando su boca, empezó a dejar besos húmedos sobre cada milímetro que tenía a su alcance. Judai dejó ir un leve jadeo al sentir los colmillos de Yubel haciendo presión, llenándole de escalofríos... cómo amaba que hiciera eso.

-Todo lo que haces es tan sexy, Yubel. Me vuelves loco -murmuró, tomando el rostro de su guardián entre ambas manos, haciendo que lo mirara y aunque sus ojos no eran dorados, reflejaban esa determinación tan familiar que a Yubel le hacía estremecer.

Judai no había tenido tiempo de ser un adolescente libidinoso durante su estancia en la academia y ahora que por fin tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera y como quisiera, había dejado salir ese deseo que no sabía que había reprimido. Después de todo, era difícil pensar en tener sexo cuando el mundo estaba colapsando a su alrededor constantemente.

Se quitó la chaqueta roja y la tiró hacia un lado, comenzaba a sentir ese calor que solo lo embargaba cuando Yubel lo besaba o lo tocaba. Su camiseta también terminó en el pasto, dejando todo el acceso libre para que pudiera disponer a su antojo.

-Pervertido -dijo sin alejar sus labios del pecho de Judai, marcando su territorio con lengua y dientes. Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar al cuello, el mentón y la comisura de sus labios.

-Quiero escucharte decir eso en unos minutos -le retó antes de reclamar su boca.

Besar a Yubel ya era una experiencia erótica. Sus colmillos rasgaban sus labios ligeramente y su lengua era experta en acariciar el rincón que tuviera a su alcance. A veces mordía y dolía, pero esa sensación le hacía temblar porque el dolor mezclado con el placer era algo que disfrutaba, que anhelaba. Y así, mientras Yubel se enterraba en lo más profundo de su carne, Judai pensaba en lo exquisita que era la vida cuando podías unirte al ser que amabas en _todas_ las formas posibles.

Más tarde, cuando la lujuria se había sofocado, Judai yacía acurrucado entre los brazos de Yubel, cubierto con su chaqueta solo de la cintura para abajo. A él le gustaba apoyar su cabeza en el lado más plano de su pecho, mientras que su mano acariciaba la otra parte distraídamente. Yubel pasaba su mano libre por los cabellos de su amado, saboreando ese velo de calma que venía luego del clímax.

-¿No tienes frío? -preguntó. Sabía más que nadie cómo podía llegar a ponerse estando enfermo y, considerando que ya estaba a punto de oscurecer por completo, tenía el tiempo en su contra.

-Un poco, pero yo sé que te gusta verme así.

Yubel rodó los ojos. Lo amaba, pero sin duda llegaba a convertirse en un gran dolor de cabeza con mocos y fiebre.

-No seas tonto y vístete.

Judai bufó como un niñito y se levantó para hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

-Qué aguafiestas -resopló mientras intentaba meter la cabeza en el agujero de su camiseta -pero así te amo.

Y le sonrió con esa inocencia que a Yubel a veces le hacía dudar si este chico y el que estaba gimiendo bajo su cuerpo momentos atrás eran la misma persona. Yubel pensó que ese era uno de los muchos encantos de su amado: un momento podía ser sumamente adorable y al otro parecer un actor porno -tenía vastos conocimientos sobre la industria por lo que le había mostrado Judai, según él, para ver qué tanto de aquello podrían aplicar en su intimidad-.

-Y yo te amo a ti, querido Judai -respondió con cariño. Extendió una de sus manos hacia el chico y dejó que él la tomara para poder ser rodeado nuevamente por los brazos que tanto adoraba.

Con la mano que no lo sostenía, liberó energía sobre las ramas que habían acomodado para la fogata y encendió el fuego. Judai bostezó y se acurrucó aún más contra el cálido cuerpo que lo cuidaba.

-Voy a soñar contigo -anunció ya adormilado, como si fuese algo que él pudiera controlar -buenas noches, sexy Yubel.

Yubel se rió y besó sus labios y su frente antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir.

-Buenas noches, Judai.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como mencioné en la otra web, si tienen algún headcanon Soul o Spirit que deseen leer, pueden avisarme y lo haré, me ayudará a seguir practicando (he vuelto a escribir después de mil años). Un beso!


End file.
